


Howling At The Stars - Characters - An Overview

by aceofhearts88



Series: Howling at the Stars [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Overview, For the Ages most importantly, I don't even know which characters I should put in the tags, because the Sandsnakes are coming up and gods there are so many, so I just put some of them down, so many children at the Water Gardens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: An Overview over the Characters in this AU Series with Birth YearsWill at some point also feature a Timeline for the Oneshots and Mini Fics





	1. House Dayne

**Author's Note:**

> After I've been asked how old the kids were and when especially "Home" is playing timewise, I thought why not make a general overview that I will update with characters when they come along, especially when OC children get born along the way (*coughs in direction of Benjen and Allyria*).
> 
> Setting up a timeline for the Oneshots is difficult because some of them span over several years, but I will work on that and then add it in below the characters here. But for a start, "Home" and the events in it happen in the year 288 AC, so Jon is five, Torrhen is six and little Rhaena just turned two.
> 
> As another note:  
> For canon characters I have taken the birth years that are written down in the ASOIAF Wikia or focused very much on the time frame that is given there, if not even that was given, I made something up that sounds reasonable to me. The only three characters whose year of birth I changed are Doran Martell (made him four year's younger), Edric Dayne (made him two years older) and Aurane Waters (aged him up like sixteen years for my own personal fun), both for the sake of the story. The names of OC Characters are obviously as made up as their years of birth.
> 
> If there are any questions or if I forgot someone, please ask away.

****

Daynes in the run of this story:

 

 

 **Andric Dayne** , born in 254  
married to **Eyrin Gargalen** , born in 256 in Salt Shore

  * **Edric Dayne** , born in 285


  * **Eleana Dayne** , born in 289



**Arthur Dayne** , born in 260

  * **Jon Dayne** , born in 283, (trueborn son called Jaehaerys of Lyanna and Rhaegar)



**Ashara Dayne** , born in 262  


  * **Torrhen Sand** , born in 282 (her bastard son by Brandon Stark)


  * **Rhaena Sand** , born in 286 (her bastard daughter by an unnamed man from Essos)



**Allyria Dayne** , born in 269  
married to **Benjen Stark** (for issue see House Stark) **  
**


	2. House Stark

Characters of notice for this story:

 **Brandon Stark** , born in 262, died in 283 (strangled to death trying to save his father)

  * for issue see Ashara



**Eddard Stark** , born in 263

married to **Catelyn Tully** , born in 264 in Riverrun

  * **Robb Stark** , born in 283 in Riverrun


  * **Sansa Stark** , born in 286


  * **Arya Stark** , born in 289


  * **Brandon Stark** , born in 290



**Lyanna Stark** , born in 267, died in 283 (childbed fever)

married to **Rhaegar Targaryen**

  * for issue see Rhaegar



_fake married to_ _**Arthur Dayne** _

  * _for fake issue see Arthur_



**Benjen Stark** , born in 269

married to **Allyria Dayne**

  * **Alysanne Stark** , born in 289


  * **Lyarra Stark** , born in 292



 


	3. House Velaryon

Characters of notice for this story:

 **Lucerys Velaryon** , former Master-of-ships, Lord of Tides, born in 232

married to **Crivina Celtigar** , born in 233 (died in the birthing bed with a stillborn daughter)

  * **Corlyn Velaryon** , born in 254, (acting Lord of Driftmark), married to Justine Massey


  1. **Vaemon** , born in 280
  2. **Aethan** , born in 286
  3. **Alyssa** , born in 286


  * **Jaecaerys Velaryon** , born in 255, (sailed to Essos and did not return)


  * **Aurane Waters** , born in 262, (Lucerys' bastard son by a female Captain)



**Laeno Velaryon** , born in 238, (Arthur Dayne squired for him)

 


	4. House Targaryen

Characters of notice for this story:

 **Rhaegar Targaryen** , former Crown Prince born in 259, died in 283 (killed by Robert Baratheon)

married to **Elia Martell**

  * **Rhaenys Targaryen** , born in 280, died in 283 (killed by Amory Lorch)


  * **Aegon Targaryen** , born in 282, died in 283 (killed by Gregor Clegane)



married to **Lyanna Stark**

  * **Jaehaerys Targaryen** , born in 283, (raised as **Jon** , Arthur Dayne's son)



several stillborn siblings or siblings who died very young

 **Viserys Targaryen** , born in 276 (disappeared in Essos)

 **Daenerys Targaryen** , born in 284 (disappeared in Essos)

 


	5. Others

**Martells:**

**Loreza Martell** , former Princess of Dorne, born in 233, died in 280 (sickness)

married to **Elion Gargalen** , former Prince Consort of Dorne, born in 232 in Salt Shore

  * **Doran Martell** , ruling Prince of Dorne, born in 252



married to **Mellario of Norvos** , born in 256 in Norvos

  1. **Arianne Martell** , born in 276
  2. **Quentyn Martell** , born in 281
  3. **Trystane Martell** , born in 287


  * **Elia Martell** , former Crown Princess, born in 256, died in 283 (killed by Gregor Clegane)



married to **Rhaegar Targaryen** ,

  1. for issue see Rhaegar


  * **Oberyn Martell** , born in 257



his paramour **Ellaria Sand** , born 263 in Hellholt

  1. **Obara Sand** , born in 272, (bastard daughter by a whore from Oldtown)
  2. **Nymeria Sand** , born in 274, (bastard daughter by noblewoman from Volantis)
  3. **Tyene Sand** , born in 276, (bastard daughter by a septa)
  4. **Sarella Sand** , born in 280, (bastard daughter by a trader from the Summer Isles)
  5. **Elia Sand** , born in 286, (bastard daughter by Ellaria Sand)
  6. **Obella Sand** , born in 288, (bastard daughter by Ellaria Sand)
  7. **Dorea Sand** , born in 292, (bastard daughter by Ellaria Sand)
  8. **Loreza Sand** , born in 293, (bastard daughter by Ellaria Sand)


  * **Marten Sand** , born in 258 at the Water Gardens, (Elion's bastard son by a maid)


  * **Talion Sand** , born in 261 at the Water Gardens, (Elion's bastard son by a maid)



 

****

** **Others:** **

  * Jon Arryn, Hand of the King, Lord of the Eyrie, born in 220
  * Robert Baratheon, current King, born in 262
  * Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and master of ships
  * Barristan Selmy, current Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, born in 236
  * Jon Connington, former Hand of the King, exiled, born in 260
  * Richard Lonmouth, former squire and friend of Rhaegar Targaryen, born in 264
  * Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, born in 242
  * Cersei Lannister, former Queen, born in 266
  * Delena Florent, current Queen
  * Jaime Lannister, Knight of the Kingsguard, born in 266
  * Tyrion Lannister, born in 273
  * Perros Blackmont, Benjen's squire
  * Holden Whent, Richard's squire
  * Maester Darvin, Maester of Starfall
  * Maester Caleotte, Maester of Sunspear and the Water Gardens



 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still struggling with HTML code, this will hopefully look prettier in the future, just need to figure out how I can truly get my pretty structure from my laptop file onto this format here.


End file.
